


Colder

by Jewely



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Blood, Angst, Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Whump (Good Omens), Crying Crowley (Good Omens), Dead Aziraphale (Good Omens), How Do I Tag, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Oneshot, Sad Crowley (Good Omens), Sad Ending, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewely/pseuds/Jewely
Summary: “Angel...” Crowley whispered, shutting his teary eyes. “The picnic, angel. The cottage... Our dreams. Remember? We wanted to do all of this together. To build up a life together. Together, angel... you and me... you and me...“ Crowley opened his eyes, looking down at his angel.—————————Angst. Nothing but angst. (And some sad fluff maybe?)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 21





	Colder

“Crowley, dear...“ Azirapahle whispered, and lovingly cupped Crowley’s cheek,

“Yes, angel?“ Crowley murmured back.

“Do you remember... the first time we kissed?” the angel smiled. He moved his hand to Crowley’s, and squeezed it, looking him in the eyes.

Golden eyes. Beautiful eyes.

Crowley smiled too. “Of course, I remember, angel. My flat. How could I forget?” the demon answered. Looking Azirapahle in the eyes.

Blue eyes. Beautiful eyes.

“I always longed for it to happen, I wished it since I first met you. I wanted to kiss you since I know your beautiful face, angel.” Crowley whispered.

He held his angel. He held him at this memory, placing a kiss on his partners lips.

“Do you know... how much I love you... Crowley?” the angel kept his smile. Crowley tried too. “Yes. I do. And I love you too, angel. Always have. Always will.” He kissed his angel’s cheek. “I _adore_ you, Azirapahle. You mean the _world_ to me.” Crowley was not realizing he started crying. Too many feels to handle.

“You’re my angel. My love.” Crowley added, in a loving, shaking voice. Azirapahle was still slightly smiling, eying his lover. “Yes... I’m your angel, Crowley. No matter what happens. I’ll always be. My clever demon.” Azirapahle caressed Crowley’s hand he was still holding.

“I love you so much,I-“ the angel interrupted himself with a dry, bloody cough. “I would’ve never...” he began again. “Never have expected... there to be a creature... I love this much.” the angel still slightly smiled.

“I need you, angel.” Crowley sobbed. “I can’t imagine a life without you.” Crowley pressed his hand on the deep, bleeding wound on Azirapahle’s chest. “I love you.” Crowley sobbed.

“And I love _you_... my dear boy, my Crowley. I’m sorry it has to end like this...” Azirapahle tried too keep his slight smile. “My demon. The time  with you was... the most _beautiful_ in my life. You’re the best thing.... _ever_ happened to me, Crowley.” Azirapahle’s voice was dying with him, with every word. He closed his eyes. Still holding Crowley’s hand.

“Angel...” Crowley whispered, shutting his teary eyes. “The picnic, angel. The cottage... Our dreams. Remember? We wanted to do all of this together. To build up a _life_ together. _Together_ , angel... you and me... you and me...“ Crowley opened his eyes, looking down at his angel.

The hand wich was lovingly holding his, had let go. Blue eyes were closed. The last breath was taken. “Angel...?” Crowley brokenly whispered, wiggling Azirapahle’s shoulder. Painful silence answered him. “No.” Crowley shaked his head. “Please.”

Silence.

Crowley screamed. He held his partner’s lifeless body close, and cried. And cried. And cried. For how many hours, he didn’t know. But he was not letting his angel go. The warm body, wich belongs to the angel he loves, was turning cold. Cold. Lifeless. Ereasing every sign of life. Making clear, that Crowley will _never_ hear Azirapahle’s laugh again. He was dead. He lost him.

And he will never return to him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> The fic let’s Azirapahle die, but of course Crowley would find a way to save his angel. I would _never_ think the opposite TwT
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments / Kudos appreciated ✨♥️


End file.
